


Thoughts

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A first time storyChapter one is from Barbara's POV; chapter two is Tommy's





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended.
> 
> This came to me during a bout of insomnia... it is made up of the thoughts racing through Barbara's mind when her relationship with Tommy moves to the next level, and then Tommy's during the same

Please don’t look at me like that Tommy. When you look at me like that with those soulful eyes of yours I find it hard to refuse you anything.

Why are you bending towards me? Oh no, please tell me you’re not about to do what I think you are; what made you think I would welcome this? 

Good God you smell divine. Is that your tongue? I don’t know what I am supposed to do. I’m going to disappoint you and then you’ll hate me. Damn this feels good. I think my knees are about to give way; perhaps we should lie down. 

How did my hand get there? Am I really causing you to moan like that? Oh, you seem to like that, I think I’ll… bloody hell, who knew my right ear was an erogenous zone.

My bra is on your table lamp, bet you couldn’t do that again if you tried. No, don’t look at my scars, they’re hideous, I am so embarrassed… are you crying? I’m here Tommy and I’m okay.

I can’t believe I am lying on your lounge room floor, or that you have your hand inside my knickers. Am I going to be able to look you in the eye again? Please tell me that this isn’t a drunken fumble for you that we will regret in the morn… Jesus; do that again Tommy.

That’s never going to fit inside me; I’m sure it will hurt. I’ve only done this twice in my life and each time it was agony. I just know that I am going to say or do something that will spoil this. Oooh, no one has ever done that to me before; who knew you could be so tender and caring.

Did I really just make that noise? What on earth are your neighbours going to think? Did you just bite me? Would you think me kinky if I asked you to do it again? Who knew what a talented mouth you have.

You’re beautiful Tommy, your body is perfect and I love the feel of your skin against mine, your nimble fingers know just where to touch… did you just say that you love me? Oh Tommy, I love you too.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s no good, and you’re probably going to slap me or knee me somewhere extremely painful, but I have to kiss you Barbara. I can’t resist you, your eyes are drawing me in, I want to drown in them.

Your lips are so soft, but I want more; much, much more. I want all of you. Open your mouth Barbara, don’t fight me. See, I knew you’d like that, and there’s so much more where that came from. Now I have you, I am greedy for everything your body has to offer.

How did you manage to undo my trousers? Christ; if you keep that up I’m going to come. I love your neck, I love your ears… did you just shudder and moan? I shall mentally make a note of that spot and return to it later.

That bra is in my way, I need to see you, all of you. No, don’t try and hide yourself, that scar is part of you, part of our history. God, I really did come close to losing you that day.

You are so warm and wet, so tight. I have dreamed of this, but my dreams haven’t even come close. I can’t wait to be inside of you.

Don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you, we can take things as slowly as you like, as you need. Trust me Barbara. Relax, just relax. Oh… oh, my, God!

Do you know how beautiful you look as you fall apart beneath me? I need to taste you, to bite you and suckle from you. You give me the courage to let go, to be the man I really am. I have never felt like this before, accepted, wanted, loved.


End file.
